Royal Beastman
by Riann Carassko
Summary: In days like these we live noone give a shit about the fairy tales and the urban legends...but wat if a human has to battle with these royal beasts? Shall we find out?
1. what i found

A Friday night I wanted to go out…I want to kill the bitchy mathematical teacher cause why the fuck I should know about things that no one gets them?...I went to home and I took a shower…my parents forgot to leave warm water…I will kill them when I found them.

So I left my home and I've done a very long distance since something distracts me. It was something golden and it was glowing…It was inside a lake of mud and water…Inside of my mind a voice-no woman's , no mans- screaming Get it! It's for you …ITS YOURS!I couldn't resist it was a golden ring-maybe it will worth a lot of money-so I took it and put it in my pocket.

Then I return to my hole .Yes it's a hole ,its dirty and dark and its filled with alcohol-Yes I'm alcoholic, I don't have shame about it. I turn up my laptop and I searched about golden ring with a bloody red diamond like thing it. I clicked on wikipedia, It was about a myth for Arthur the Lionhearted. He had to go through an old ally's land so he go pretend he was a monk and went through his land ,but he forgot to take his ring –a gift from a royal friend-so the ally catch him and throw away the ring.

-Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss…..yeah sure! I said like I didn't believe it. I was wrong…

I tried it on me…It was quite heavy but it was so motherfucking beautiful, I could stare on it all day but I had work to do. First I had to do all ma homework- fucking boring-and then…nothing. When I finished my homework I realized that I haven't seen my parents all day long…I searched around the hole, but the only thing was a note My lovely daughter, we have gone to your grandpa in die hospital cause your dada has no work today! P.s do drink the whiskey because you will be punished

Yes sure…I pick up a bottle of the whiskey and I drinked it…Then I felt something deferent, the ring was missing!

-WHERE IN THE MOTHERFUCKING WORLD IS THE RING! I screamed because I almost had a heart attack…Then I heard a noise out of the door…I run and when I reached the door an odd creature looked at me…it has the RING! It looked and he tried to speak but i very fast punch it on the face and take the ring. He or she –whatever it was – tried to hit me ,but 3 fucking years of kick boxing made me know what to do in this kind of situations ,so I hit it very fast with the bottle of the whiskey but it was very strong and he grabbed me.

I couldn't move...It hit me with something on my head and I faint. Next thing I remember is to wake up and everything was upside down like a tornado was in the house. My mum was near me…

-What happened? Please answer me! She screamed…my dad was also around he looked like his is going to murder the creature who attacked da house.

-A thief break into da house…I said and my mother call the 911

After a couple of minutes the cups was here. They asked me about the all happening. I lied to them . I denied the appearance of the creature, I told them that a thief broke into the house and I tried to stop him…


	2. Through the glass and anger

After a couple of months I searched more about the ring…Days passed and I couldn't found anything about the fucking ring…From the day the creature attacked me, I was wearing all day and night, just for my sureness. One day, Friday I think, I was sitting in my chair near my computer but I heard a noise. It wasn't a voice or something moving it was some kind of music, but it was so familiar. I show a shadow in my computer scene, I was so scared to turn around but I know who was…The creature was behind me, I didn't stand up but it touched my shoulders and he forced me to stand up and see its face.

It was a tall man, black like night. He's face was injured, but his characteristics were clear: bright honey eyes, bow-like eyebrows, sharp devilish like beard and Romanish nose. He's body was very muscular but his legs was like a goats. He wearied a cloak and chain armor; also he carried a very sharp looking sword. I was so shocked that I would faint if I could.

-Dina! He said, Khila amin! I couldn't understand what he said but I understand that he may said Shut up and follow me I couldn't resist , that guy carried a sword!

I followed him… He led me front of a mirror and he pushed me with all his might. I went through the mirror like the glass and the metal was a liquid door.

Through the mirror there was a garden-like-place. There was light and a castle like thing. Also there was a crowd of people. They were maybe some kind of guards of the castle.

The creature said something to the crowd and then he show my hand which I was wearing the ring. One from them told something and all the others agreed. Then one of them bow and addressed to me. He was a centaur, his human part was quite handsome: diamond blue eyes and very furred eyebrows, and his horse part like a well fed farm horse.

-Welcome child of Eve and Adam. He said gently. He was very polite but …

-What do you want? I said urgently, I was scared but I was ready for a fight even they had swords or whatever medieval weapon they have.

-Don't be scared no one's is against you, do you have the ring or don't you? He said with a very soft and warm voice. He was trying to calm my nerves.

-Yes I have it. It's yours eh? Now it's mine. Whoever founds, keeps. I said with all my sarcasm I could have this moment, I had to look at least ready for everything.

-It isn't mine…It belongs to the Queen or the King and as the legend says: whoever found the ring made from stars, he or she is the king or the queen of Narnia, he said like he wanted to make me believe what he had said, so if you say the ring is yours …you are the QUEEN OF NARNIA. He said loud to hear all this.

-No I'm not, I'm just a stray thief who is very lucky. And also the ring that you are saying like it is precious it is only worth 500$, if is that precious to you, the man in the jewelry shop is blind or a liar.

-The ring that you wore and you think it is cheap and fake was made centuries before by the first king of Narnia! My own race gave the most sacred thing in all the KNOWN WORLD! Stars, live stars… And now you… A beast that beat and injured a friend of us! You hit Armenon with a bottle and for days he was bleeding you…BEAST! He was screaming, he was angry. His eyes were now like shiny Ice.

-Your friend came to my home, took my ring… I TRIED TO PROTECT MYSELF! And after? I lied, they took me to a psychological clinic and for almost a month I was taking medicine. FOR YOU MOTHERFUCKER I MADE MY PARENTS THINK I AM MAD! I was burning my anger was clear to see, I was in the very thin line to kill everyone.

-Calm down Kandering, she is right. She tried to protect her home… said Armenon, also I was wrong, the ring is hers, I tried to take it and it protect its master. You know the nature of the ring…he left time for Kandering to continue but I interrupted them.

-It protects its owner with supernatural might. I said like I know.

-She is right.

-Bring to the Queen clothes and whatever she needs. He said and some servants lead me to my private room…


End file.
